Washing Stresses Away
by NeverSmiles
Summary: An IchigoXIkasoruk fanfiction. I ship It. Seme- Ichigo Uke- Ikasoruk


Ichigo Kurosaki: gender- male, age- 17, occupation- soul reaper. Ichigo sounds and looks like a normal teenager, until you mention the fact that he's a soul reaper. He has high level classes in school and he gets good grades just like any other boy his age. However, it's his after school activities that made his different. Usually, after a long day of school he would go out and find a nice spot to sit until a call came from the soul society. Today was different. His head has been killing him because of Ikasoruk. Ikasoruk is more or less Ichigo's opposite personality, he is also the hollow of Ichigo, and since some ungodly hour in the morning, he hasn't stopped bothering Ichigo. "Shut up shut up shut up," grumbled Ichigo as he walked across a street on the way home. He'd just about had it with Ikasoruk's non-stop pestering. The response he got was a chuckle from the hollow, "No. I won't obey you until you get home." The only place Ichigo was in charge of the hollow. Ikasoruk's chuckling and snide comments continued throughout the walk home and even up into Ichigo's bedroom. The only thing that changed with Ikasoruk was his placement. Instead of being in Ichigo's mind, he put himself on the bed, sitting cross-cross, and he was wearing a satisfied smirk on his face. This only worsened Ichigo's mood. So as a punishment, Ichigo leg his school bag fly across the room until it made impact on Ikasoruk's face. To Ichigo's pleasure, the noise stopped, but because the headache still throbbed in his head, Ichigo crossed the room to his dresser and fished something comfy out of it, AKA- just a different pair of boxers to sleep in. Ikasoruk glared at Ichigo, "and where do you think your going? That kinda hurt ya know?" Ichigo ignored his tone, crossed the bedroom to the bathroom and said before closing the door "I'm showering." Once in the bathroom Ichigo started to run the water and strip down. He stepped under the water and let out a sigh or relief as the hot water flattened his spiky hair and ran down his body, releasing the stresses of the day. His relaxation was short lived. After about 15 minutes of peace he heard a knock at the door. Swallowing some rude comment Ichigo said, "Who is it?" Fully expecting it to be one of his sisters asking for help with homework, he was surprised to hear Ikasoruk's voice say, "King?" Still puzzled, Ichigo replied, "what is it Ikasoruk? Can't it wait?" The door to the bathroom door opened and the now naked Ikasoruk crossed the tile floor to the shower and without asking, slipped behind the shower curtain and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's from behind. "I don't like you talking to that Orihime girl," muttered the hollow. At first Ichigo didn't respond, partially due to the fact that he almost didn't hear Ikasoruk speak over the sound of the water. Ichigo turned around and looked at Ikasoruk, who didn't exactly look like his usual 'I'm the boss' self. Instead Ichigo was looking at a white skinned boy with hair to match, almost puppy-like black and yellow eyes, and a shaking bottom lip. Instead of looking at a over-confident hollow, he was looking at his almost heart broken uke. The sight took Ichigo by surprise a little. Ikasoruk never looked at him like that, hell; he never said anything like that either. "I was just asking her if she was alright, she looked upset," Ichigo explained. A slight whine sneaked into Ikasoruk's tone then, "Why do you care? You never ask me if I'm alright."

"That's because you never hesitate to tell me what you're feeling," Ichigo replied. Their relationship had always been like this. Ikasoruk never hesitated to complain to Ichigo about something he didn't like or get jealous or pissy about something he did. As if he didn't believe him, Ikasoruk's lip began to quiver again, "b-but if you ask her and not me that means you love her and not me." Ichigo reached behind him and turned the water off so he could hear Ikasoruk better, and Ikasoruk could hear him. "You and I both know that's not true," Ichigo said in a soft tone. As if to prove his point Ichigo took Ikasoruk's chin and lifted is towards him before he kissed his wet lips. Ikasoruk tightened his hold on Ichigo and presses close to his body. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Ikasoruk's waist, letting the settle a little low. Ikasoruk deepened the kiss and tried to push his blue tongue past Ichigo's lips. Ichigo however, did not let this happen. Instead he pushed his own tongue past his lips and licked up the blue tongue of Ikasoruk. From the sudden contact, Ikasoruk's legs gave out and he slipped to the shower floor with Ichigo following close behind. Ichigo broke their kiss and gazed down at the bright pink cheeks under him. "I got jealous king," Ikasoruk whimpered as his bright yellow eyes stared innocently at his seme. The orange haired boy chuckled, "I know ya did. Next time you do, instead of giving me a killer headache, just start thinking about the night to follow." The rosy colour deepened on Ikasoruk's face and a small sound escaped his lips, "n-nnn? Y-yes King." And with that, Ichigo turned the water back on to drown out any sound and kissed Ikasoruk's bare chest. Ikasoruk looped his legs around Ichigo's back and pulled him closer. He moaned at the sensation that tore up his spine as Ichigo's member rubbed against his own. Ichigo arched his back so he could lick, and give a few hickies to, Ikasoruk's stomach. This position also gave Ichigo the ability to grind his hips against Ikasoruk, therefore creating more waves of pleasure up both of the boys members. A second moan, louder this time, escaped the lips of the hollow, "k-king," he whined. Ikasoruk also started to feel the heat in and around his lower extremities intensify. Ichigo felt the heat against his own member and grinned. Only then did he realize that the same warmth was making its way to his own member. Finishing his latest hickies, Ichigo gently turned Ikasoruk over so he was lying on his stomach. "Hmm? K-king what- aaahhhhh," Ikasoruk's questioning was cut short with a yelp when Ichigo slipped inside of him. It was quite easy considering the fact that they were in a shower, so everything was already wet. Ichigo pushed deeper as the sensations continued to course through him. Ikasoruk clawed at the edges of the tub and let out a long moan of pleasure. The feeling if Ichigo inside of him sent unimaginable sensations through him. He arched up a bit to invite Ichigo deeper them yelped and collapsed to the shower floor as his member found that one spot. Ichigo chuckled and pulses in and out a little, making sure to his that spot over and over again for a moment. Ikasoruk rewarded Ichigo's movements with one yelp or scream each. Then he pushed as far as he can into the while hollow's body, which provided Ichigo with the sound of a loud scream which faded into a deep moan. While looking down and Ikasoruk's body, all of which had turned a light shade of pink, he noticed the stream of white-ish liquid mixing with the water then vanishing down the drain. The sight made his chuckle a little. Ikasoruk was panting at this point and begging Ichigo to move a bit, because the pressure on that spot was starting to really change the pleasure into a strong pain in Ikasoruk's body. Ichigo felt that the climax had come and gone so he gently pulled himself out of Ikasoruk, who collapsed under the young soul reaper. Ichigo leaned down and kissed Ikasoruk's cheek. "Can we cuddle King," Ikasoruk asked innocently. They both liked to this relaxing activity after sex. Ichigo nodded and turned the water off again, grabbed a towel from the rack and gathered Ikasoruk in his arms. He set him on the rug on the floor and began to dry his uke off, planting little kisses here and there. Ichigo handed Ikasoruk the pair of boxers he had gotten for himself and left the bathroom to get another pair for him self. When he out them on and turned around, Ikasoruk was already on the bed and was lying with his arms out to Ichigo. Smiling, Ichigo walked over to the bed, slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around his uke. Ikasoruk smiled sleepily at Ichigo, wrapped one arm around Ichigo's chest, placed his head on the orange headed ones chest, and in no time at all, the white haired hollow was fast asleep.


End file.
